The Mist of Life
by TemperamentalWriter
Summary: Ryou is constantly hurt by Bakura. How much Longer can he take this without doing something drastic?
1. Prolouge: Misery

Tball777- hi all! This is my 2nd fan fic, just for the record.  
  
Yami- did we really need to know that?  
  
Tball777- Nyeh. Your mean.. And anyway, you're not my favorite character anymore!  
  
Yami- O.O who is it then?  
  
Tball777- ok. I want all the readers to guess! Ok?  
  
Notes: All the aibous and their yamis are separate people, and Yami Bakura will be referred to as Bakura, and Bakura will be referred to as Ryou.  
  
Ryou lay on the floor of his room, shaking and sobbing. Bakura was standing over him with a disgusted look on his face. "Hmph. Weakling." And with that he strode out, slamming the door behind him. It took Ryou a full 15 minutes for him to find that strength to stand. He limped to the bathroom and took off his shirt. He examined his chest, and sighed. Not too bad today. He took off his pants and immediately wished he hadn't. His knee was black and blue, and swollen to twice its normal size. He could not go to school looking like this; his classmates might suspect something, especially Yugi and his Yami. The last time they met, Yami had told Ryou that if he ever caught Bakura hurting Ryou, he would personally send him to the dankest, most miserable part of the shadow realm he could find. Ryou did not want that to happen. He know he should hate the one who tortured him so much, but he couldn't, and had a good reason why. Bakura had taught him to read cards and a couple of months ago he had done Bakura's past present, and future. His past card had shown that he was beaten by his father and was very unhappy. Ryou couldn't imagine hating someone who was beaten all his life, even if he took it out on him. He couldn't let anything happen to his darker half, he would never forgive himself. He turned on the shower nozzle and got in, wincing but staying put as the warm water poured over him, seeping into all of his cuts. He winced, but tilted his head so the water washed the blood off of his indigo colored hair. He slowly turned around in the shower so all the blood was slowly washed off. He got out of the shower and carefully bandaged his leg. He glanced at the clock. 6:55. He grabbed his backpack and slipped out the door, hoping Bakura wouldn't hear the creaking sound as he tiptoed down the steps. He got to the bottom and headed for the bus, hurt and miserable.  
  
Tball777-okay, I know this was REALLY short. But it's just the prologue, okay?  
  
Yami- why is this fic about the tomb robber and not me?  
  
Tball777-because I already wrote (well, am in the progress of writing) a fic about you.  
  
Bakura- Ha!!!  
  
Tball777- Remember to review to guess who my new fave character is, AND vote if this should be a yaoi or not, ok?  
  
Everyone- Bye! Please R&R! 


	2. Denial to Friends

Tball777- OMG! Soooo sorry for the long update..  
  
Ryou- *glares*  
  
Tball777- now that's hard to imagine... A mad Ryou.. *shivers*  
  
Tball777- okay, I have 5 votes for no yaoi and 1 vote for yaoi! Is that what you guys really want??  
  
Ryou, Bakura, Yugi and Yami- *pout*  
  
Tball777- see! They would like it! And no, if you have already voted, you cannot vote twice.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own it! Don't rub it in! *Runs off crying*  
  
And now, on with the show! Err... fic.  
  
Ryou walked slowly to the bus stop, tears streaming down his face. He knew he should be tougher, but he couldn't help it. He just wasn't that kind of person. He wished he could be friends with Bakura, like Yugi was with Yami. He sighed and wiped his tears away. No point in making his friends suspicious. He got to the bus stop, and saw Yugi and the gang talking. He sighed and then went over to join them. "Hi Ryou!" they all chorused. "Hi guys.." Said Ryou sadly. They went on talking. 'They don't care about me. But then again, why would anyone? I'm a useless pathetic weakling who just gets in everybody's way...' He thought to himself. He dragged himself onto the bus and sat down next to Yugi. Yami would have been next to him, but he was in the back arguing with, guess who, Seto, of course. " So, how's it going, Ryou? You seem kinda sad." Yugi asked. Ryou hesitated a second before responding. " I'm fine.." " Well, if you ever need to talk no anyone about something, I'm here, ok?" 'Yugi was always the best at reading people.' Ryou thought. "ok Yugi, thanks for caring." he said. Yugi smiled and then walked to the back of the bus, attempting to separate Yami and Seto, who were currently tying to rip each other's various limbs out of each other's sockets. Ryou almost smiled at the show.  
  
School went basically normal. At the sound of the bell Ryou flinched. 'Time for another beating.' he thought. He sighed and gathered his stuff together and walked slowly home, not wanting to get home too soon. He opened the door and saw a pissed Bakura waiting for him. "I did NOT say that you could leave this morning. That means a beating, weakling." "P-p- lease.B-b-Bakura-sama. I-I won't do it again." Ryou stuttered, and braced himself for the impact that he knew would come.  
  
Tball777- okay, here ya go! I stopped It there because it's undecided if this is going to be a yaoi. This chappie is your LAST CHANCE to vote!!!!!  
  
Tball777- please R&R!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Invitation

Tball777- Hiya peoples!! I am VERY sorry about my LONG no-update time, but if you read the reviews, you will see a note from Yami Jenny saying I would not be posting for a while. If you did not see it, please look at the reviews or my user lookup for news on the updates.  
  
Ryou- We understand, it's ok!  
  
Tball777- *huggles Ryou* Thankies Ryou!!!  
  
Tball777- I will be adding a new character in this chapter. Her name is Cara Weisman. And if you were wondering, YES this character is based off me. As a matter of fact, it IS me! Hey, I can dream, can't I?  
  
Tea- no, you can't  
  
Tball777- now you see why I HATE her! *kills Tea* Anyway, time for the moment you've all been waiting for, the DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
Yami- oh no..  
  
Tball777- ohhhh yes!! Yami, you know what to do!  
  
Yami- *sighs* Tball777 does NOT own Yugioh, even though she would like to. Ra, make sure she never does, PLEASE!!  
  
Tball777- . -_-U oh well, enough rambling, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Ryou lay on the ground, cowering. When no blow came, he cautiously opened one eye. Bakura was on the other side of the room, lounging on the couch and reading a magazine. Ryou looked at Bakura questioningly. "You're wondering why I didn't hit you, aren't you?" asked Bakura, smirking. "Y- yes, Bakura-sama." said Ryou, still stuttering from fear even though Bakura was on the other side of the room. "Do you really think I'm enough of an idiot to ignore the fact that the Pharaoh-no-baka and his midget little aibou are constantly sticking their noses into our business? Your modern day school is almost out for summer. Once it is, you won't have to go to school and see those nosey goodie-goodies every day. You will get your beatings, just not now." said Bakura, grinning. Ryou mentally sighed and knew that he should have been smarter then to think that the ruthless, evil Bakura was actually starting to care about him. He crawled into his bed and lay awake, wondering if his life would ever get any better.  
  
The next day was Saturday. Ryou snuck out through his window, knowing that Bakura would probably be asleep on the couch until noon or so. He started wandering around the shopping center. He got a muffin and a cup of hot chocolate from starbucks. Just then his cell phone rang. He managed to dig it out of his bag and hurriedly flipped it open. "Hello?" Ryou said, worried. Had Bakura woken up and called him? "Hi Ryou! Its Yugi." Said the cheerful hikari. "oh, Hi Yugi!" said Ryou, glad that he now had something to keep his mind off himself. 'Ryou, could you come over to the game shop? We're planning something and we want everyone's help and consent." "Sure Yugi, I'll be over in 5 minutes or so" replied Ryou. "Great! Thanks Ryou. Ja ne!" "Ja" said Ryou, snapped his cell phone shut, and started over to the game shop.  
  
Tball777- Ok! There's the 3rd chappie! Hope ya liked it!  
  
Ryou- well, not very much happened.  
  
Tball777- that's because I didn't fell like writing anymore at 5:00 am!!!!  
  
Everyone-.. -_-U  
  
Tball777-ok! Thankies to everyone that has reviewed, and keep it up! Luv ya all! Ja Ne! 


	4. The New Girl

Tball777- I AM SUCH A BAD PERSON! I'm sorry to all reviewers for making you wait this long.  
  
Tball777-ANYWAY! This ficcie will be.non-yaoi! Sorry, I planned on adding myself, and I want Ryou...so.  
  
Notes- All the Yamis have separate bodies from their Aibous. Yami Yugi will be called Yami, Yugi is Yugi, Bakura is Ryou, and Yami Bakura is Bakura. Ok? Ok!  
  
Tball777-I DON'T OWN YUGIOH~ on with the ficcie!  
  
Ryou arrived at the game shop a few minutes later. He rang the doorbell and Yugi greeted him. He walked inside and saw the normal gang- Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mai, Serenity, and Seto. He also was surprised to see a new face. Apparently from the way everyone besides Yugi was looking at her, he wasn't alone.  
  
She was about 5' 3" and looked about their age. She had dark blue eyes, medium length brownish hair, and almost grown out bangs with a greenish blue highlight on the right side. She was wearing a simple black, V-necked shirt with light blue mesh shorts.  
  
The gang and the new girl all sat on the couch, and Yugi started to talk.  
  
"Ok! First things first. I see you have noticed Cara. She just moved here from America.Ryou, I think she lives about three houses down from you."  
  
Ryou thought back and recalled seeing a moving truck there a few days ago, but he hadn't given it a second thought. Cara sat quietly while Yugi continued.  
  
"Cara, we all want you to feel welcome here." Said Yugi with the utmost sincerity. Everyone nodded, and Yugi asked her to tell them some things about herself.  
  
She blushed lightly, and hesitantly stood up.  
  
"Well, my parents are scientists.we moved here because of that.I'm 16.and my hobbies are swimming, computers, and duel monsters." Joey, being Joey, immediately challenged her to a duel.  
  
And within 20 minutes Joey emerged.a loser, and Seto, being Seto, had laughed at him. Cara had hit him so hard he could only stand by and watch hopelessly as she destroyed his monsters one by one. But she didn't gloat; she smiled at him and reached out to shake hands. "Good game" she said, and that was that.  
  
Cara seemed to be getting less shy as time passed. They played some games and talked about absolutely nothing for around an hour, and then Yugi sat them all down on the couch to discuss why he had called them over. He was just about to start when a phone rang. Cara jumped up with an "I'll get it!" ran over to pick it up, and put it on speaker.  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Kame Game Shop, Moto residence!"  
  
"Is Ryou Bakura there?" said a gruff voice on the other end. She looked at Ryou, and was about to reply with a 'yes', but then saw that the others looked worried, Yami looked pissed, and Ryou was scared stiff.  
  
"Um.yeah, he is." she replied. "But.I don't think he wants to talk to you right now.Gomen." Bakura started to reply, but Cara, seeing a slit across the throat gesture from Yami, hung up on him before he could. She looked over at Ryou and saw he was hanging his head in sorrow. She saw something that scared her stiff. there was blood in his hair.  
  
She raced over to him and told him to sit up straight. He looked at her curiously but obeyed. She had some medical supplies in her purse and went to work. When Ryou realized what she was doing he looked startled and ashamed. His eyes started to water, but somehow he held the tears in. "How did this happen? Was it that guy on the phone?" She asked in a low voice that only he could hear. He hesitated, and she said softly "It's ok. You don't have to tell me."  
  
Yugi, being the caring person that he was, decided to explain everything about the millennium items and the Yamis to Cara.  
  
Half an hour later, he was finally done. She believed him, of course, but she was still a little overwhelmed. Then he went on to explain why he called them here, but again, there was an interruption. There was a knock on the door. Yugi started to get it, but Yami stopped him and went forward himself. He opened the door to see.  
  
Tball777-DUN DUN DUN! Cliffie! And I still haven't explained why Yugi called them there. I seem to be dragging this out, huh? AND I made this chappie with PARAGRAPHS! AND it's longer!! I'm so proud!  
  
Tea- well you have no reason to be.  
  
Tball777- URUSAI BAKA USAGI! (Shut up stupid rabbit! (dunno why I put rabbit. hehe.))  
  
Tea- is silent.  
  
Tball7777-YAY! Anyway, PLEASE R&R! From now on, how fast I update depends on how many reviews I get.ookies? Ookies! Thanks for reading, and Ja Ne! 


	5. Explanations

Tball777-Hi! Just so you know, Cara IS me.hehe.I can dream, can't I?  
  
Tball777-*whacks Tea before she can say anything*  
  
Tball777- ~^_^~  
  
Notes- All the Yamis have separate bodies from their Aibous. Yami Yugi will be called Yami, Yugi is Yugi, Bakura is Ryou, and Yami Bakura is Bakura. Ok? Ok!  
  
Marik- Tball777 DOES NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Tball777-That's right! All I own is a poofy pink sheep Yu-Gi-Oh card.  
  
ON WITH THE FICCIE!  
  
Yami opened the door to see a very pissed Bakura. Tea gasped, Seto, Yami, Joey, and Mai glared, Tristan and Serenity just sat there, Cara looked at him not knowing whether to glare or run, and Ryou looked scared out of his wits.  
  
Bakura said nothing; he simply stepped forward and reached to slap his hikari. Ryou braced himself, but when no blow came, he cautiously opened one eye. Cara was standing in front of him, a bright red mark on her cheek.  
  
Bakura glared and said "Look, I'm sure you don't know who I am, so if you move I will agree not to send you to the shadow realm.yet."  
  
Cara didn't budge. Bakura's ring started glowing, but Yami stopped it with his puzzle. "Bakura, Yugi was about to say something. Let him finish." Said Yami in a deathly calm voice that they all knew meant he was very pissed. Bakura growled and sat down on the couch, knowing he was no match for the spirit of the puzzle but not wanting to admit it.  
  
Yugi continued, cheerful as always. "Ok! Yami and I have been talking, and we decided since today is the first day of summer, we decided that we should take a vacation! We're leaving today, and everyone who wants to come is welcome to!" Of course the gang agreed, and Bakura stood up.  
  
"If my aibou is going, I'm going. If I can't then neither can he," he said, glaring at Ryou, who cowered.  
  
"Fine." Said Yami. "We leave today. Meet back here at 3. And Bakura" he added with a hateful glare, "If you even TOUCH your hikari." He let the threat hang. Bakura got the message, growled, bit in a way that said 'sure, whatever' and dragged his aibou out the door. Ryou managed one last glance back at Cara before the door slammed behind him.  
  
One by one the teens filed out the door, chatting excitedly to each other about the trip. Cara was the first out the door, and she ran at top speed to her house to pack. She ran up to her room and hurriedly stuffed some clothes, toiletries, a first-aid kit, a pillow, and a plushie of her favorite Neopet (Kiko) into her bag and raced over to Ryou's house to walk him to Yugi's.  
  
Tball777-OK! Next chappie they will FINALLY leave!  
  
Everyone- woo hoo.  
  
Tball777-*glares*  
  
Ryou-*hugs Tball777*  
  
Tball777-~^_^~ please R&R! I almost have 50 reviews and (before I post this) only 5 chapters! THAT'S 10 REVIEWS A CHAPTER! I though 50 was a far off, impossible dream! Maybe 100 next? Perhaps? Possibly?  
  
Tball777-I also realize that this and the last chapter have been little-no angst. The angst WILL continue next chapter, people! Ookies? Ookies! Ja Ne!  
  
NOTE-this was finished being written on 11-06-03, but my Internet was down and I was only able to post it now.SORRY! 


	6. Departure and Arrival

Tball777- Muahaha! I'm back!  
  
Ryou-Yay!  
  
Tball777- .-_- you are SUPPOSED to be scared!  
  
Bakura- nothing can make you scarier then you already are.  
  
Tball777- MEANIE!  
  
Bakura-.  
  
Tball777- I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! But, Mr. Takahashi, it would make a good Christmas gift.*hint hint* .Tis the season!  
  
ON WITH THE FICCIE!  
  
Cara walked onto the porch, second-guessing her idea. Bakura seemed really evil, and she knew she didn't want to get him mad. Then she saw Ryou's desperate face in her mind's eye. She saw how scared he was and she knew she couldn't not go in. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The door was opened by a sneering Bakura.  
  
"What do YOU want?" he said, growling.  
  
"I came to give Ryou a ride.and maybe you if you can behave yourself."  
  
(A/N Yes!!! I have a car! Only in my fic though. Oh well, I can dream! ^_^)  
  
"Fine.I was never much for walking anyway. Let me go get my baka hikari."  
  
Cara stood at the door, leaning forward to see in the house. It was a small house, with 3 rooms on the first floor and 2 on the second. It was one of those small, yet very cozy and comfy houses.  
  
Ryou came down the stairs, holding a small bag. He smiled at Cara and thanked her for the ride. The ride to Yugi's was uneventful, with the occasional glare from Bakura to Cara and vice versa.  
  
By the time they arrived at the game shop, Seto's limo was already there waiting to pick them up. They piled in and the seating arrangements were Mai, Joey, Bakura, Ryou, (Bakura insisted on sitting next to his hikari (A/N no, this is not a yaoi fic.)) and Cara on the right side. Opposite from them were Serenity, Tristan, Yami, Yugi, and Seto. Tea was in the front next to the driver, diving directions.  
  
The trip to the ocean was long and boring, and everyone soon grew tired. Cara had gotten up at 5:00 AM that morning, to continue unpacking, so she was falling asleep. She took out her pillow, leaned against the door, and fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile Ryou was thinking depressing thoughts again. 'Why did I agree to go on this trip?' he thought miserably. 'All that will happen is Bakura will make my life miserable...' Knowing what his aibou was thinking, Bakura sent a malicious glare/smirk at Ryou. He sighed, but was soon broken out of his thoughts.  
  
The car had taken a sharp turn, and Cara had been jolted from the door onto Ryou's shoulder. He blushed and immediately Seto (A/N who was sitting almost across from Ryou if you paid attention to the seating arrangements.*cough cough*) saw it and smirked, causing Ryou to blush harder. He tilted his head forward slightly so that his bangs covered his face. After the blush had faded he looked out the window, not thinking at all.  
  
Suddenly Joey let out a very loud snore, causing Ryou to jump and therefore wake Cara. She sat up quickly, blushing, and stared into his eyes for a second. Then she came to her senses and muttered a quick 'sorry' before gazing out the window aimlessly.  
  
"Guys? I have to go to the bathroom!"  
  
"Joey, we TOLD you to go before we left!"  
  
And so three hours and many pit stops later, they arrived at their hotel on the beachfront.  
  
Tball777- Well, there's the next chappie!  
  
Tball777- PLEASE R&R!  
  
Yugi-*BIG chibi eyes*  
  
Note- This chappie had a lil angst, but more romance. Next chappie will be angstier, I promise! 


End file.
